Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 9
thumb|left|370px|Jak by to kogoś ciekawiło macie tutaj Dawida ;)' Ahoj! 'thumb|268px|A tutaj moi drodzy macie nową bohaterkę, która pojawia się w tym rozdziale, jest to: Sally. (obrazke nie jest mojego autorstwa) Nareszcie skończyłam ten rozdział! W końcu! O ludzie ile mnie to nerwów kosztowało! Nie mam pojęcia ile go pisałam... Ech... No ale nic na szkołę nie poradzę. Już niedługo pojawi się r.1 Lodo-legendy i kolejny rozdział Krainy Lodu 2 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił.... Możliwe, że wznowię serię blogów typu To znowu ja, tylko, że będa one dotyczyć Lodo-legendy i KzR. Mam nadziję, że ten rodział KzR przypadnie wam do gustu, jest tu sporo akcji, trochę tajemnicy i grozy, nowa bohaterka, no i również głupawe miłosne wątki z Jagodą i Lorenzem, ostrzegam, że chyba przesadziłam w niektórych watkach z zachowaniem Jagódki, po prostu na maxa jej chyba od tego morskiego powietrza odbiło. Taa... XD A więc kolejny rozdział KzR! Dedyk dla Deha ;) A więc nie przedłużając pozdrawiam i życze miłego czytania! :D Rozdział 9: ' ,,Wściekły żywioł…’’' ' ' O galerę obijały się coraz większe fale, huk grzmotów tłumił najgłośniejsze krzyki, błyskawice przecinały ciemne, nocne niebo… W pewnym monecie między marynarzami dostrzegłam, nie kogo innego tylko Królową Elsę oraz Księżniczkę Annę i to w piżamach! Królowa wydawała rozkazy, tak jak by to ona przejęła dowodzenie, bo Kapitan spanikował, tak to jest jak się płynie z amatorem… Taaa… ''' Hmm.. Przydało by się trochę światła. – Stwierdził Est, który stał obok mnie. Się robi! – Powiedziała Jagoda i po chwili pacnęła mnie w głowę, przez co moje oczy jak zwykle zaczęły świecić. Ej! To bolało! – Widziałam teraz wszystko wyraźnie jak w świetle dziennym. '''Zobaczyłam narzeczonego Księżniczki, który zmagał się ze sterem statku, marynarzy szamotających się z żaglami, Kapitana siedzącego w beczce ze strachu i… Chwila co? Emm… Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że ten facet to czubek, ale nie ważne… Złapcie się czegoś! – Głos Kristoffa przebił się przez szum ogromnych fal. Est! Złap się czegoś! NIE MNIE! – Odepchnęłam od siebie mojego brata, który chwile wcześniej trzymał się mnie… Co za kretyn! Gdy mój brat krążył na oślep, wpadając na beczki, Jagoda i Lorenzo złapali się najbliższego masztu. Ja chodziłam po pokładzie jak by nigdy nic, wymijając biegających marynarzy. Nie wiem dlaczego miałam wrażenie, że statek jest nieruchomy chociaż wiem, że chybotał się strasznie, moje stopy w pewnym sensie ‘’przyklejały’’ się do pokładu… ' W pewnej chwili znów usłyszałam w głowie te szepty, te groźby i zastraszania…' ' Spojrzałam w niebo, na którym ukazały się pomiędzy majestatycznymi cumulusami, duże błękitno-czerwone oczy o zwężonych źrenicach, wyglądały one jak oczy jakiegoś dzikiego kota…' Ljakta! – Po chwili wyłożyłam się jak długa, a na mnie wylądował mój brat. Dureń! Kretyn! Idiota! – Nie wiem czemu się tak wkurzyłam, po prostu poczułam w sobie jakiś gniew, którego chciałam się pozbyć jak najszybciej. Przepraszam... – Podniósł się ze mnie i pomógł mi wstać. Nic wam nie jest? – Zobaczyliśmy, że obok nas stała Królowa Elsa, no trzeba przyznać, że Królowa w piżamie to nie jest coś co widuje się co dzień. Nie, nic… – Stwierdziliśmy jednocześnie. Mhm… – Królowa spojrzała się nagle ponad nas, otworzyła trochę szerzej oczy i przełknęła głośno ślinę. Odwróciliśmy się natychmiast. Szczęka mi opadła kiedy zobaczyłam kilkunastu metrową fale zmierzającą w naszą stronę. No to już po nas… – Stwierdził mój jak zwykle ‘’optymistyczny’’ braciszek. Nie marudź tylko ostrzeż wszystkich! No! Szybko! – Mój brat po chwili, gdy zorientował się co powiedziałam i pobiegł krzycząc o niebezpieczeństwie. Ja zastanawiałam się usilnie co sama mogę zrobić, ale… ' ' …nagle coś uderzyło mnie w głowę od tyłu. ''' '''Nastała ciemność, słyszałam tylko grzmoty i huki fal. ' Ocknęłam się jakiś czas później, obok mnie siedziała Jagoda…' Wszystko w porządku? – Spytała mnie tak, jak by zemdlenie podczas sztormu było czymś najzupełniej normalnym. Chyba tak… Gdzie my jesteśmy? – Zorientowałam, się w tej chwili, że już nie jesteśmy na galerze. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, ale po chwili się wywaliłam, jak to ja. Spokojnie Ljakta. Uspokój się… – Jagoda próbowała mi przemówić do rozsądku. Co się uspokój?! Mam się uspokoić, gdzie do diabła jesteśmy?! – Czułam, że czegoś nie wiem i zazwyczaj gdy tak się dzieje to mnie od środka coś po prostu rozsadza. Rozejrzałam się gwałtownie dookoła, wszędzie błękit iskrzącej się tafli morza w letnim słońcu. Siedzieliśmy w szalupie, ja, Jagoda, Lorenzo, Est, a razem z nami ten cały Dawid i jego piesek, obok tego pokładowego kuchcika siedziała jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna. Wszyscy byli przemoczeni, włącznie ze mną. ''' Em… Trochę tu tłoczno… – Stwierdziłam, drapiąc się po głowie. Taaaak. – Odpowiedziała mi Jagoda przysuwając się do Piotra, który popatrzył na nią z jedną uniesioną brwią. '''Est gorączkowo próbował wysuszyć do końca wilgotną książkę i swój notatnik. Dawid przyglądał się sztyletowi Lorenza, którego oczywiście nie trzymał w ręku, tylko leżał on obok Piotrka. Tam ta dziewczyna na kolanach trzymała szczeniaka i drapała go za uszkiem, a on rozwalił się na jej kolanach merdając ogonkiem. Dopiero zaczęłam sobie układać wszystko po kolei, w głowie, co się stało: ' ' ''' '''1. Był sztorm. 2. W stronę galery zmierzała wielka fala. 3. Chyba oberwałam w głowę bomem czy czymś w tym rodzaju . 4. Straciłam przytomność. 5. I teraz budzę się w szalupie . 6. Nie ogarniam co się dokładnie działo. Czy może mi ktoś łaskawie powiedzieć, co się stało po tym jak urwał mi się film? – Gdy przerwałam tą ciszę, wszyscy zwrócili wzrok w moją stronę, nawet pies. – N-no co? Nic nic, Ljakta… Zupełnie nic… – Odpowiedział mi Est. Jak nic? Co się stało z galerą? Czemu jesteśmy na środku morza? Co się działo po tym jak straciłam przytomność, co?! – Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że nie mogłam się uspokoić. O-o maj gad… Ljakta.. teraz to nie tylko ci oczy świecą… – Powiedział mój brat wytrzeszczając na mnie oczy, tak jak i reszta. Hę? – Nie wiem czemu, ale odruchowo spojrzałam na swoje dłonie… O kurczę!!! Moje dłonie świeciły, ale nie to, że całe… Świeciły wzdłuż linii, które są na dłoniach. Wow… – Dziewczyna siedząca obok Dawida we mnie z ciekawością. – Interesujące… Ale co jest takie interesujące? – Spytałam poirytowana. Światło biegnie wzdłuż linii: rozumu, serca, życia, intuicji, zdrowia i najjaśniej wzdłuż linii przeznaczenia. To naprawdę ciekawe. – Szczerze to po wypowiedzi dziewczyny mnie trochę zatkało. Skąd ty wiesz jak się nazywają te linie? – Zapytał mój brat. Babcia mi kiedyś o tym mówiła, ale i tak nie pamiętam wszystkich nazw, wymieniłam te najważniejsze. – Powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – A tak z innej beczki: Jestem Sally. Tak dla jasności, to MOJA dziewczyna. – Odezwał się Dawid, obejmując Sally ramieniem i mierząc wzrokiem chłopaków. Est przewrócił oczami, a Lorenzo tylko wzruszył ramionami. Dawid nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. – Przyglądałam się jej chwile. Sally była lekko opalona, miała loki, o barwie ciemnego blondu, jej oczy były brązowe, miała też delikatnie czerwone usta, które tak czy siak się wyróżniały. Widać było po niej, że lubi czerwony. Miała na sobie ciemno czerwoną sukienkę z gorsetem, a pod tym krwisto czerwoną koszulę, na nogach miała białe rajstopy, a na jej stopach widniały czerwone buciki, na dłoniach miała białe rękawiczki. Ekhem… Mniejsza o to, czy świecę czy nie. Już mi to szczerze mówiąc wisi! Powiedzcie co się stało!!! – Krzyknęłam, bo już po prostu cierpliwość mi wysiadła. Em… No… Gdy fala była już bardzo blisko, wszyscy pouciekali do szalup, ja i Dawid przenieśliśmy tu ciebie, Sally pobiegła po Kiwi’ego, czyli po tego szczeniaka. Lorenzo znalazł, Jagodę i dołączyli do nas. – Wyjaśnił mi mój brat. Mhm… – Zamyśliłam się na chwile, przypomniały mi się te oczy na niebie, ciekawiło mnie czyje to były oczy. Ljakta, ziemia do Ljakty, haaaaloooo… – Est pomachał mi ręką przed oczami. Nie zwróciłam na niego zbytnio uwagi, wpatrywałam się w tafle wody i nadal myślałam nad tym całym zdarzeniem. Est coś zaczął zapisywać w swoim, jeszcze wilgotnym, notatniku. Dawid szukał czegoś w jeden z toreb, w których był prowiant na czarną godzinę. Kiwi leżał sobie na podłodze w szalupie, a Sally drapała go po brzuszku. Za to Jagoda coś tam szeptała do Lorenza, który wyraźnie starał się jej nie słuchać i widać było, że powoli zaczyna się czerwienić, szczerze nie chce wiedzieć co mu tam Jagoda nagadała. ' Płynęliśmy tak już od paru godzin, zaczęło już powoli się ściemniać, kiedy nagle dostrzegłam coś na horyzoncie, po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że to statek. To był statek! Myślałam już, że jesteśmy uratowani, do puki nie zobaczyłam flagi… Flagi z trupią czaszką…' frame|left|Jeszcze obrazek, Królowej w piżamie (a jak by inaczej) oraz Anny XD, aż żałuję, że nie ma creatora takiego do Kristoffa, zrobiła bym mu piżamę w reniferki XP Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania